Worthy
by Aizou Reikon
Summary: For once he is able to feel alive. Smart, Cross-dressing, small, blood-thirsty, uke Naruto. Ablosute pairings are Kakashixiruka and MinatoxKyuubi. Minato will return from the dead and Kyuubi is able to turn into a human later on.
1. Prologue

_There once use to be a small, little boy. He was a little boy that was cursed. Everyone in the village hated him for he had the monster that killed their beloved fourth Hokage and almost destroyed the town. The villagers had thought that the small boy was the monster so they did not take pity on him. They treated the boy like a disgusting monster. A thing not worth living. Abusing him in any way possible._

_The little cried. He would always cry. Wanting the torture to stop. He just wanted to be liked in this village. He wanted people to like him. He wanted to belong somewhere. The only friends he had were the animals in the forest that he could talk to._

_His first kill was when some men had tried to rape him. They didn't succeed. All died at the hands of the small boy who at that time knew that if he wanted to survive he would have to kill. Although he killed the boy had a kind, kind soul._

_The boy found out that not everyone hated him. He was able to meet some very kind people. He had met both Konoha's sannin and had grown a bond with them. He had also grown a bound with his teacher iruka. But no one else wanted to get close to him. The adults pushed their children away from him and the children made fun of lust for blood made it even harder for people to get closer_.


	2. Teams

**Eight years had past since the little boy became a bloody-thirsty killer. A fierce killer that many were afraid of.**

** The little boy went to the Ninja Academy with the rest of the children. He didn't have to go since he was far stronger than the rest of them, but the Third Hokage thought it was for the best so he listened.**

**The small boy hid himself well. Wearing clothes way to big for him, cloaks, and masks. The boy of twelve years old was such a small thing. Being abused for so long had damaged his growth. He was about four feet nine to be persice. He had long,blonde hair that was a bit wavy and reached his small bottom. A small, frail frame that looked breakable even by just looking at it, but had the most perfect curves that any girl would die to have. Big eyes that were of a beautiful cerulean blue colour that made the sky and ocean seath in jealiousy. His skin was a nice tan color and soft as baby skin. His roundish cheeks had three whisker marks on them making him look even more adorable than ever. Ripe, red lips that were waiting for a kiss. Long, thick, curly, blonde eyelashes. Uzumaki Naruto was an angel from heaven. The thing was that no one knew since he hid his figure well and was such a quiet boy that the only way to notice him was if someone asked you who he was.**

**A baby was what every one called him since he had a big, white like snow teddy bear that had a white ribbon close to his neck. Every where he went so did the bear for it was the only thig that he had of a reminder of a friend that left a long time ago. A friend that had made Naruto feel so alive and happy. It had hurt him when he left. He had cried for the first time since he had promised never to cry. The boy's leaving had broken our little Naru-chan.**

**Not a lot of kids knew him since he was always on a mission. Not even a ninja and still taking deadly mission that could kill him, but Naruto never minded. He loved it being able to masacere so many different and strong people. The thrilt to kill was the only thing that twisted his perfect image.**

**Passing th ninja test was easy enough since his Chichi had trained him for this and much more. Yes, his chichi was none other that the Kyuubi. How Kyuubi had fallen for the small boy that was his prison. Such a kind boy that he felt he needed to protect like his own kit. A strong bond was formed between them.**

**Today was the day that teams would be picked. Nauto had been cuddling up to his bear sleeping next to Sasuke when the two banshees came in. He woke with a groan.**

**_God can't they be quiet._ He thought. Then infront of him , they started to fight. To see who got to sit next to their beloved. More and more girls got into it that Naruto had decided to move. He went to sit at the far back where no one was and fell back asleep. He opened his eyes when Iruka came in. He bomked his head on the desk hard when he haerd that he would be in the same team as the teme Uchiha Sasuke and banshee Haruno Sakura.**

**He could hear his Chichi laughing at him and pouted. Man will Konahamoru also have a laugh when he tell him.**


	3. Test

This story will have a bit of Sakura bashing in the beginning but just a tiny bit it will change.

I like the this couple one more since they all get a bit of Naruto so I hope you like this story and yes there will be Mpreg.

Team seven waited for their instructor for a long time. Nearly four hour had past since the rest of the teams had left yet here these genin were waiting for the infamous late tutor. Sakura had been trying to get Sasuke's attention for more than an hour. Sasuke had ignored both of his teammates. Naruto, well Naruto was meditading. Fighting with his Chichi to get stronger and stronger. He had been so consontrated that he didn't hear when the door finally opened. He was only able to hear the message 'be on the rooftop in five minutes' before the person disappeared. Naruto had to smirk. Maybe his teacher would be of some use to him.

Inside his head Kyuubi could help but feel proud of his beautiful , little kit. Soon enough he would be all grown up.

Naruto got up from his seat and headed to the door no waiting for his teammates to catch up. He tried to take the stairs two by two but that wasn't working. He sat down at the far right and waited until his teammates arrived ignoring his teacher.

Several minutes later they were all seated with Sasuke in the middle.

"Well, why don't we start by introducing ourselves." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensie?" Sakura asked with a confused look. Naruto rolled his big eyes. For someone that was soppuse to be smart boy was she dumb.

"We'll tell are like, dislikes, dreams and goals for the future." Kakashi replied "Here I'll fo first. My name is Hatake Kakashi...I like...My hobbies are... My dreams for the future are... What I dislike is...well now its your turn pinky."

_We only figured out his name_ Was the thought that went through Sakura's head. She took a deep breath and began "My name is Haruno Sakura... What i like is...My dreams for the future are...My goals are..." She would look at Sasuke each time and blush harder " I hate Ino-pig the most though."

_Ok so I have a total banshee in my team, great just what I needed._"Ok well lets go with you broody."

"Hn..Name's Uchiha Sasuke...I don't like lots of things...I hate many things... My hobbies are none of your bussiness...My goal no my ambition is to resurect my clan and kill a certain someone."

_Man, Now I have a revenge driven kid could it get worse_. "Ok now you cloak boy."

Naruto didn't say anything. They waited a few minutes but nothing came out of his mouth.

_It's okay kit, you can talk I give you permission._Naruto nodded his head. When Kakashi was about to give up he heard a soft voice speak out.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto...I don't hate lots of things...but I don't like lots of things what I like is ramen, Ruka,Baa-chan,Pervy-sage, Grandpa, Konohamaru, and my Chichi...I don't really have a dream but I would love to be accepted and be reunited with my friend...My hobbies are training, playing with the animals in the forest, and taking naps."

_Well, this boy is kind of normal. Sensie what would you think if you sa how they are treating your precious child._

Soon enough he began to explain to them about the survival test that they had to take. To say they were shocked was an understaitment. Sasuke and Naruto had been a bit better at composing and keeping their emotions away but that didn't mean that they weren't pissed.

Before they left Kakashi stopped them giving them some helpful advise."Don't eat any breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up."

Naruto after that went to the Ichiraku Ramen shop and ate five bowls of Miso Ramen before going to his apartment. he entered his small but very clean and tidy apartment. Taking of his clothes, he set them down on the small but plush brown couch. He grabbed his baby blue fluffy towel and his teddy before entering the bathroom. Naruto waited until the bath was kinda full and put some bubbles in it. He settle down letting the warm water massage his worn out muscles. Closing his eyes and reclining a bit more Naruto took breather. He closed his eyes and started meditating.

Later that night Naruto went out on a mission. He wore a long black sweater that reached his thighs with black baggy pants a cloak with a hoody to finish it off. Naruto smiled as he thought of all the people that he would get to kill in this mission. Yes, today had changed to be the best day ever. Well, everyday was a good day since he always got to kill so many.

(Next Day)

Naruto got up bright and early not. Our sweet Naruto was still sleeping. Lips parted slightlt as he hugged his bear to him.

_**Kit wake up! **_Kyuubi hollered trying to get him awake. Naruto groaned but opened his eyes. He looked to his right where his alarm should be but found it on the floor destroyed. Naruto sighed this was the fifteenth alram clock that he had broken in a week. Seriously can't people make undestructable ones just to make him happy. He got up and went to the bathroom and took his time knowing that his teacher would be late. He ate some breakfast ignoring the threat that his sensie had told them yesterday. He then put on his clothes and his cloak on. Putting his sword around his waist he made sure that no one could see it.

He walked slowly taking time in his nice walk. Seeing as he was getting closer to his destination, Naruto sighed.

_**Dear lord let me survive this day, please**_. He thought. He looked to see that both his teammates already there. They looked sleepy and hungry. Naruto sat next to a tree putting his teddy near on his lap; he decided to rest for a bit more.

Another two hours passed before their teacher came.

"Your late!" Sakura screeched waking Naruto up. A pout formed as he realized that he hadn't finished training with his Chichi or as he likes to call him Mama.

An alarm was placed on one of the trunks of wood.

"You guys have one hour to try and take away a bell from me. If I capture you, you will be tied up to one of these trunks got it."

They nodded their heads. Kakashi smiled and counted down.

"Ready, Set, Go." He was impressed that all three had hidden well. Kakashi sighed knowing this wasn't going to end early. He took out his orange book and started ewading. A shuriken missed him by a few centimeters. A part of his mask was ripped. His eye widen at the fact that he hadn't seen it coming. kakashi was so distracted that he didn't feel something grab a bell. Kakashi looked at the place where the shukiren came from. There infront of him stood little Naruto. His teddy bear in his arm while the other was outstretched. Kakashi went into shock when he saw a little fox run up to Naruto and drop something in his hand. There in his hand was a small, silver bell.

"Kakashi-sensie does that mean I pass." Oh, how Kakashi was fuming inside. He had ruined his test. He had wanted to see how the three would work together to get a bel but now it was ruined. Kakashi couldn't fail him since using an animal for help wasn't against the rules. He sighed and nodded.

"Naruto you pass. I'll see you at the bidge at 8:00 a.m." Naruto nodded and left. Leaving behind his two teammates.

Kakashi' test went even worse when Sakura said to gice the bell to her Sasuke-kun because he dicerved it. Really was getting a good team that much to ask for.


End file.
